


Sacrifice

by NeatherCloak



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatherCloak/pseuds/NeatherCloak
Summary: I remember thinking, how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?





	Sacrifice

Black throbbing corruption  
a constant threat,  
a constant reminder.  
Infecting even the most pleasant dreams; of friends, lovers,  
a life no longer hers.

Even in the midst of corruption a single rose still blooms through the chaos.  
It blooms soft petals of Orlesian silk, the most bashful of crimson velvet.  
There is no scent, not truly, but rather simple, loving memories of comfort, her mother's lullaby, her lover's touch, her sister’s tears.  
It helps.

The rose wilts. Its petals fall one by one.  
She watches her comrades cold and limp as she convulses  
too cold, too hot  
She still tastes them,  
their flesh,  
their taint,  
mixed with her bile  
a morbid meal she begins to crave.

The rose was vibrant once, full of life, now ash and dust.  
The cravings worsened.  
She smiles as she is fed,  
yearning for her next meal.  
She mourns the Grey sister she was.

She hears the song when they enter her.  
It's softer now not like then, it feels so long ago.  
She feels it, sharp, not a barb, no, no, the sharp pretty is gone  
this is different, grey and sharp, so very sharp.  
A gift, from her?

No more craving  
No more song  
No more violation  
No more  
No more  
No more  
No more  
No more  
No more  
No more  
No more  
No more  
No more

She is more.

**Author's Note:**

> During my first playthrough of Dragon Age Origins, when I first encountered a brood mother I was honestly terrified and the implications behind them horrified me. I know it's difficult for female wardens to have children, but it's not impossible. The thought of my warden hearing her calling and entering the Deeproads only to be overwhelmed by Darkspawn and undergo the brood mother process is horrifying. Even if she died partway through, to be fed Darkspawn or human flesh and violated inspired me to write out something just to, I guess "ease the burden" (if that makes any sense). I'm thinking about maybe (big maybe) expanding this into a dark multichapter story based on the feedback I get from this so please leave comments or feedback if you can!


End file.
